Jurassprite World
by SL-JA
Summary: El Parque abrirá sus puertas, Capitulo 1 Disponible
1. Chapter 1

** Jurassprite World:**** Pequeño Adelanto**

En un laboratorio de alta tecnología una unicornio le hablaba a un grupo de ponys

-Hemos aprendido mas en estas décadas de la genética que en siglos desenterrando huesos nos complace presentar a nuestro primer dinosaurio híbrido genéricamente modificada-dijo aquella unicornio

En otro lugar

-Así que fuimos y creamos un nuevo dinosaurio-dijo un alicornio blanco

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea- le respondió un alicornio gris

Tiempo despues

En un pequeño recinto tropical se encontraban estos dos alicornio junto con un guardia de seguridad viendo la puerta principal con varias y profundas marcas de garras

-Casi 40 pies de altura ¿Enserio creen que haya escalado para escapar?-pregunto el guardia

-Depende-respondió el alicornio gris

¿De que?-volvio a preguntar el guardia

-De que clase de dinosaurio creamos en ese laboratorio-finalizo el alicornio blanco

**Muy pronto el parque abrirá sus puertas**


	2. Adelanto 2

**Adelanto 2**

Un ferry salía desde el puerto de La Pegasus, en el habia varias ponys entre ellos estaban Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy que lucían emocionadas

-¿Que clase de animales crees que veamos?-pregunto Fluttershy

-No lo se, por ahora yo no puedo esperar a ver a mi Jackie-respondió Twilight

-Y yo a mi Gunny

Un rato despues el ferry se acerco estaba por llegar a su destino, una enorme isla tropical.

Cuando el ferry arrivo el personal indico a los visitantes que se subieran a una especie de tren, al subir todos el tren comenzó a moverse. Twilight y Fluttershy emocionadas se trasladaron a la parte de el frente para ver mejor, vieron una enorme puertas abrirse con el nombre de "**Jurassprite World"**

**Muy Pronto**

Podemos ver a una gran cantidad de turistas visitando las atracciones y comodidades que las instalaciones puede ofrecer

**El Parque**

En una enorme pradera un vehículo como los que se usa en los safaris estaba lleno de turistas mientras una manada de Gallimimus pasaba junto a ellos

**Abrirá **

En un rio tropical se observaba a varios ponys sobre kayaks observando a la orilla del rio donde habia varios dinosaurios herbívoros tales como Estegosaurios y Brachiosaurios

**Sus puertas**

El tren donde Twilight y Fluttershy iban paso junto a una especie de auditorio marino, en el había un gran Cupcake colgado a la mitad del mar, los ponys observaban esperando a algo entonces desde las profundidades emergió un gigantesco Mosasaurio que devoro el muffin mojando a los espectadores en el proceso

**Esperenlo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adelanto 3**

**Muy Pronto**

Evacuen la isla-dijeron ambos alicornios a un unicornio que veía sorprendida como algunas secciones del parque estaban destruidas

**El Parque**

**-**Ella es un animal muy inteligente-dijo el alicornio gris tomando un casco destruido que pertenecía a uno de los trabajadores del parque

-Matara todo lo que se mueva agrego el alicornio blanco

-Oh dios-finalizo la unicornio

**Abrirá**

Los dos alicornios huían de un gran dinosaurio-¡Corran¡-les grito la unicornio con preocupación, lograron escapar de la enorme bestia que comenzó a aterrorizar a todos los turistas ,

Fluttershy y a Twilight que se escondieron donde pudieron solo para ver como una gigantesca sombra paso junto a ellas emitiendo un fuerte rugido

**Sus Puertas**

En un recinto 4 puertas se abrieron, por ellas salieron 4 Velocirraptores a toda velocidad, mas adelante en la jungla ambos alicornios iban sobre unas motocicleta

Momentos después los raptores los alcanzaron pero no los atacaron mas bien los seguían como si estuvieran entrenados para eso, la extraña alianza iba a dar caza a a criatura que aterrorizaba la isla


	4. Bienvenidos a Jurassprite World

**Bienvenidos a Jurassprite World**

En la bahía de Las Pegasus Twilight y Futtershy se preparaban para subir a un ferry mientras se despedían de las demás.

Applejack se le acerco y las abrazo-Vayan y disfruten este viaje

-No lo olviden, si algo las persigue corran-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Ultima llamada El Ferry con dirección a la Isla Nublar partirá en 5 minutos"

-Eso es para nosotros Fluttershy-dijo Twilight subiendo al ferry

Fluttershy también subió al ferry-Nos vemos en unos días chicas-

-Diviértanse-exclamaron al unísono

Así el ferry se adentro en el mar con dirección a la isla nublar, todos los que ahí estaban se preguntaban a que clase de lugar irirean y que clase de criaturas verían debido a que solo se les informo que era un gran zoológico

**En la isla nublar**

Dos alicornios veian la hermosa costa de la isla nublar

-Dime Gunner ¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto un alicornio blanco que en realidad era Jackal Sleipnir

-Los dinosaurios están tranquilos, todo ya fue supervisado con éxito si yo creo que estamos listos ahora solo queda esperar a los visitantes para inaugurar el parque oficialmente-respondió un alicornio gris se trataba de Drawing Gunner el hermano de Sleipnir

-Espero no salga igual de desastroso que la primera vez

-Yo espero que no pero hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Diabolus verdad?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Si me preocupa ese animal es muy agresivo espero no cause problemas

-Que esperabas de juntar ADN de T-rex con la de un Velocirraptor y con la de una serpiente

-Oye recuerda que lo creamos accidentalmente

-Touche, es extraño como el ADN de parasprite no lo hizo menos agresivo-dijo Sleipnir un tanto preocupado

-Como sea debemos revisar algunas cosas antes de que lleguen para la inauguración

-Otra cosa ¿Fue buena idea invitarlas?-pregunto Jackal

-Yo digo que si a mi Fluttershy le encantan este tipo de cosas-respondió Gunner

-Ojala espero que a Twily le guste eso de la ciencia

-Si ahora vamos un tenemos cosas que hacer

**De vuelta al ferry**

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el ferry había salido de Las Pegasus y los turistas ya estaban impacientes por llegar sobre todo Twilight y Fluttershy que ya se estaban impacientando

-No creo poder aguantar mas en este barco ya quiero llegar-exclamo Twilight algo alterada

-Yo digo lo mismo pero lo dices para ver que animales veremos oh por lo que yo creo que es-dijo Fluttershy dándole un ligero golpecito a Twilight

-Por ambas pero mas por lo que estas pensando aun asi no te hagas la inocente yo se que estas impaciente por ver a Gunner-Fluttershy se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar esto

-Bueno si pero...-fue interrumpida por la voz del capitán que hablo por las bocinas del ferry

"Atención pasajeros nuestro destino: la isla nublar esta frente a nosotros llegaremos a ella en unos minutos"

Nuestras 2 amigas rápidamente fueron a la parte delantera del ferry para ver mejor cual fue su sorpresa al ver una enorme isla con unas bellas instalaciones en esta.

Minutos después el ferry desembarco en el muelle donde había varios letreros algunos decían **"Gran inauguración" **y otros "**Bienvenidos a Jurassprite World"**

Cuando Fluttershy y Twilight bajaron fueron recibidas por Sleipnir y Gunner que las apartaron de los turistas

-Twily al fin llegaste-dijo Sleipnir para después besarla

-Oh Jackie ya ansiaba verte-respondió Twilight abrazándolo

-Gunny-exclamo Fluttershy lanzándose a los brazos de Gunner quien la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente

Al terminar el emotivo reencuentro Sleipnir y Gunner las llevaron a un lugar donde había un Jeep estacionado.

-Suban les tenemos una sorpresa-Twilight y Fluttershy subieron al vehiculo

-¿Dónde iremos?-pregunto Twilight

-Bueno les daremos un adelanto de la fauna del parque antes de que habrá oficialmente sus puertas-respondió Sleipnir encendiendo el vehículo siguieron por un sendero en una densa jungla, Fluttershy veía la flora de la jungla y le pareció un poco rara , tomo la hoja de un árbol y comenzó a analizarla detenidamente.

El recorrido por la jungla duro algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran pradera con algunos inmensos arboles en ella-Bien llegamos detén el vehículo Jackal-dijo Gunner

Momentos después se escucho un ruido que parecia provenir de un gran criatura, Twiight quedo impactada al ver de que se trataba pero Fluttershy no se dio cuenta por estar analizando la planta.

-Twilight esta especie de vermiforme se extinguió en el periodo cretácico solo digo que...-fue interrumpida por Twilight que gitaba su cabeza-Que-entonces Flutteshy volteo y con gran asombro pudo ver a un enorme dinosaurio de cuello largo frente al vehiculo, las dos inmediatamente salieron del auto para observarlo mejor

-Es...es un dinosaurio-dijo Twilight señalando con asombro al gigantesco reptil

Gunner y Sleipnir se acercaron a ellas

-Fluttershy tenemos que corregir todo, esta criatura no es de sangre fría es de sangre caliente-dijo Twilight sin perder el asombro

-Este animal no vive en pantano-agrego Fluttershy

-¿Cuánto mide su cuello? 9 o 8 metros-pregunto Twilight

El Brachiosaurus 9-respondio Gunner

-9 metros-Inmediatamente el Brachiosaurus se alzo en sus patas traseras para alimentarse de un arbol cercano

-¿Qué tan rapidos son?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Hemos cronometrado al Spinosaurus en 16 millas por hora-Tanto Twilight como Fluttershy se asombraron con esto

-¿Dijiste que Tienen un Spinosaurio?

-Si

-Dilo otra vez

-Tenemos un Spinosaurus

-Oh..Dios-Twilight conmocionada se sentó en el césped tratando de asimilar todo lo que paso

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Les mostraremos

Volvieron a subir al Jeep para dirigirse a un gran laboratorio de ata tecnología, al entrar pudieron ver a varios científicos trabajando en computadoras, revisando muestras y cosas así

-Entonces asi lo hacen-dijo Twilight

-Si exactamente-respondió Sleipnir

-¿Cómo completaron las cadenas de ADN?

-Usamos ADN de parasprite para poder completar la cadena-respondió Gunner

En ese momento las llevaron a una sala que decía "**Confidencial" **en sus puertas, al entrar una unicornio cuyo nombre era Teodora Villavicencio le hablaba a un grupo de Ponys sobre una nueva atraccion

-Hemos aprendido mas en la genética que en un siglo desenterrando huesos, me complace presentarles a nuestro primer hibrido genéticamente modificado-Teodora le mostro varias fotos de una especie extraña de dinosaurio al terminar los ponys salieron y nuestros amigos se acercaron a Teodora

-Supongo que quieren verlo, bien síganme-Teodora los llevo hasta una gran ventana de la que se podía ver un gran recinto tropical con grandes muros y varias cercas eléctricas en la punta de estos

Repentinamente de entre los arboles de recinto se escucho un fuerte rugido que puso a temblar a Twilight y a Fluttershy

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa

-Nuestro primer híbrido, Juntamos el ADN de un T-rex y lo Mezclamos con el ADN de velocirraptor y con el de una serpiente

Después del rugido pudieron ver una enorme cantidad de sangre y huesos en el suelo selvático del recinto

-Eso parece ser la obra de un demonio-exclamo Twilight asqueada

-De ahí viene su nombre-añadió Sleipnir

-¿Disculpa no entendí?

-Su nombre-agrego Gunner mientras una gran sombra se puso frente a ellos al otro lado del vidrio

-Es Diabolus Rex-finalizo Sleipnir viendo como un enorme dinosaurio mirándolos desde el otro lado del vidrio

**Y asi empieza la aventura disculpen si fue algo corto pero pues apenas es el comienzo pro bueno si gustan pueden dejar un review comentando que les parecio, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes **


End file.
